


Hot summers and Childhood

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: Vocaloid Au: Roommates, non-school (Fukaflower) [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hanging Out, No Beta read we die like men, Sidewalk Chalk, Summer, flower x fuakse isn't really importainted but i wanted to implied it, guess who got into a new fandom B), im not good at banter, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: “What are you doing on the floor?” Fukase asked“It's comfortable,” The four of them responded.“Ah… okay, I need to wash my hands,”  He said, stepping over them. The four moved their legs so he could move around.“What did you do? Murder someone and are trying to cover it up?” Flower joked, earning a laugh from the red-haired boy.“You didn’t take your shoes off” Piko grimmest, grabbing Fukase's ankle.~~~The prompt I picked for this was "Them playing with sidewalk chalk like they're kids again." But I strayed away from that a bit so, just take this
Relationships: Kagamine Len & OLIVER, Kagamine Len & Utatane Piko, Utatane Piko & OLIVER, flower & Kagamine Len, flower & OLIVER, flower & Utatane Piko, flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Series: Vocaloid Au: Roommates, non-school (Fukaflower) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hot summers and Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy, guess who got into a new fandom!! I hope this is okay, vocaloids don't have canon personalities so I made my own, they stray away from the fandom interpretations

Flower had been in her room all day, working on her music. She hadn’t seen anyone all day so she decided to leave her room to find someone to hang out with. She had one person she really wanted to hang out with one person in particular.

It was very hot out, noon on the hottest day of summer. Flower decided it would be best to wear something other than her out outfit or black on black layers. She wore a dark sundress with lighter gray stripes, it wasn’t normal for her to wear something more feminine but today was an exception. It was airier in her opinion. And helped her legs and arms stay cool and from sweating. 

Flower left her room, wandered around the house, peeking her head from room to room seeming like she was searching for something or someone. The short-haired girl couldn’t find what she was looking for, there was almost no one in any of their rooms, Len Oliver, Piko, and Fukase were nowhere to be found. She grumbled, walking out to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to find something to drink. ‘I’ll just find him later,’ Flower thought to herself as he looked at the drinks, milk, filtered water, a few Pocari sweat which she wasn’t very interested in, one half-drunken melon soda, and one Qoo left. She chose to take the last Qoo, surely no one would mind right? She could just walk to the store and buy some more if any of the boys complained about it. She took the bottle, cracking the lid open and taking a drink out of it before closing it again.

She heard the door open and the sound of laughter. Flowed looked toward the sound, coming from the front door. She made her way to the door, peeking around the corner to see Piko, Len, and Oliver taking their shoes off and closing the door behind them. They were holding a few plastic bags from a nearby store they walked to for food. They hadn’t seemed to notice her standing there yet. Oliver looked over and locked eyes with Flower.

“Hey! Hey, Flower” Oliver waved, his talking got the attention of the two other boys, they were now looking at her.

“Oh hello, Flower” Piko said simply with a little wave before finishing taking his shoes off and walking to the kitchen.

“oh, look who came out of her room!” Len mocked, getting an angry huff from Flower as a response “Hehe, don’t get mad at me!” He said, rushing to the kitchen with Piko

Flower sighed, letting what Len said go. She looked back to the door, expecting to see one more person but the only person that was left was Oliver. She sighed.

“Hey, Oliver? Where’s Fukase? Wasn’t he with you?” Flower asked, walking further into the foyer. Looking down to Oliver.

“Huh, Oh yea. Fukase is somewhere, he told us to leave him behind because he had something else he needed to do” Oliver said, walking out of the foyer, looking back at Flower “Do you want to join us in the Kitchen?” He asked, waiting for her response.

“Oh, sure. I’ll just wait for Fukase to get back.” She said, muttering the last part to herself, following Oliver.

“By the way, nice dress Flower. I wouldn't expect you to wear something so feminine” Oliver said with a chuckle, crossing his arms behind his back, looking up at Flower with a smile.

Flower blushed, crossing her arms “It’s hot out, I wanted to wear something comfortable and cool… Cus’ it’s so hot” SHe said, defending herself for no reason

“You don't need to defend yourself haha,” Oliver said, stopping behind. 

Flower turned around when she realized Oliver wasn’t beside her. The small boy was wearing his normal clothes, minus his coat. He didn’t have his bird with him, Flower guessed the bird was still in his room.

“Why’d you stop Oliver?” Flower asked.

“Why do you need Fukase for?” Oliver asked. Ah, she should have expected him to ask, he was Fukase’s close friend “I mean, you were asking for him and asked you’d ask him later” Oh, so he heard that.

“H-huh, it’s nothing weird,” She said, her arms tightening around her “I-I just wanted to ask to hang out for a bit… You know…” She mumbled, an embarrassed blush on her face.

“Oh, hahaha! Okay! I’m sure Fukase would want to, he-” Oliver started before getting cut off by Len calling.

“Heyyy, Oliver, Flower, are you coming? I’m going to eat your snacks!” Len called in a cheerful tone, ruffling the bag so the two could hear it.

“Eh?! Don’t eat those! I bought them!” Oliver ran to the kitchen leaving Flower behind, chuckling

Flower let her arms fall back to her sides, slowly following Oliver to the kitchen, not caring much because she knew Len was joking about eating her food. He knew she’d probably kill him if he did.

When she got to the kitchen the boys were sitting on the ground, leaning their backs on the cabinets and eating their snacks. Flower looked down at them on the floor, a frustrated look on her face.

“You know we have a table for a reason,” She said, pointing to the five-seat table, or more like four with an extra out of place seat.

“The floor is more comfortable,” Piko said, before taking a bite out of his pocky.

“Yeah”’ The two other boys agreed, Len eating some Jagariko Sticks and Oliver eating a few pieces of Konpeito.

Flower sighed, defeated so easily. She sat down by Piko, who handed her a box of Apollo strawberry chocolate. She eagerly opened the box and put the chocolate in her mouth. 

“I couldn’t see what you were wearing from where you were standing earlier but that dress looks nice” Piko complimented her before eating another pocky and turned his attention to Len who was telling a story about something that happened to him and his sister.

“-- And this really tall guy at the store came up to her and I was like ‘oh crap, we’re going to get caught!’--'' Flower assumed that Len and Rin were stealing something from that “--He didn’t say anything to her or me, but it looked like he worked there so i was like swearing bullets at that point. After like a long ass time of silence he told us he like our singing and ask for us to sign something for his kid, I felt like my heart was about to crawl out of my mouth--” blah blah, Flower stop paying attention, she didn’t understand why Len and Rin liked stealing things when they could easily pay for it.

After a few more minutes of Len’s rambling, Oliver asked him something.

“Why didn’t Rin just pay? She could, you said she brought money” Oliver asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy when their toy disappeared

“Because… uh, I don’t have an answer, it's just fun” He answered with a puff.

“Still isn’t right” Oliver replied before putting more Konpeito in his mouth.

“But it’s fun”

“Not right, still”

The two went back and forward, much to the other two's frustration. Flower put more chocolate in her mouth, ignoring (or trying to ignore) the two's argument on whether or not it's okay to steal from the store.

“Can we shut up about stealing things?” Piko asked in a firm voice, clearly frustrated.

“Yeah, I agree with Piko,” Flower said, putting a few more pieces of chocolate in her mouth “It gets annoying, fast,” She said in a muffled voice due to the food.

Len rolled his eyes “Yeah, yeah, okay” He shoved food into his mouth looking away.

“Okay~!” Oliver said, more happily than Len. He put a few Konpeito into his hand and offered to the other, Flower took one piece, Len took three and Piko shook his head.

~~

The four laughed and had fun talking, crowding the kitchen’s floor, almost making it impossible for someone to walk normally in the room.

Flower had almost forgotten about the strange disappearance of Fukase.

Until there was a sound at the front door again.

The four fell quiet, looking toward the sound. They could hear the door open and shut, the sound of boots hitting the ground as they approached the group. In a few seconds, the red-haired boy showed up in the doorway. He stared at the four on the floor without saying anything.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Fukase asked, looking at them like a mom walking into their kid's room and seeing a mess on the floor.  


“It's comfortable,” The four of them responded.

“Ah… okay, I need to wash my hands,” He said, stepping over them. The four moved their legs so he could move around.

“What did you do? Murder someone and are trying to cover it up?” Flower joked, earning a laugh from the red-haired boy.

“You didn’t take your shoes off” Piko grimmest, grabbing Fukase's ankle.

Flower watched Fukase wash his hands, there seemed to be some sort of chalk on his hands. She was a little confused, what had he been doing.

“Where have you been this whole time?” Flower asked.

“Oh, doing things!” He simply responded, drying his hands off “I’m going off again! You can find me easily!”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked, but Fukase left before giving an answer.

The other three shrugged it off, going back to their conversation, but Flower didn’t. After about a minute she slowly stood up, excusing herself from the group, and walked to the front door. Looking around at the shoes laying around, she couldn’t seem to find any of her shoes other than a pair of boots which she didn’t want to wear. She chose not to go back to her room and dig through her closest to find one. 

She walked outside without her shoes, looking for Fukase. It was easy as he was just sitting on the sidewalk with a small box sitting next to him. Flower walked up behind him, her feet making soft patting sounds on the concrete.

“Fukase? What are you doing?” She leaned over him.

Fukase looked up at Flower, a sweet smile on his face. Flower could feel her stomach flutter at the sight. It was such a soft smile, a genuine one, and it was directed at her.

“Hey Flower, do you need something?” He asked, looking back down at the sidewalk, using chalk to make small patterns on the ground. He drew stars with a yellow piece of chalk and blue to draw around them.

“Oh, um-” She had forgotten what she wanted to say, she thought it would be easy just to ask to hang out but it felt like her head was lighter than air and her stomach was turning (in a good way) “-I just… wanted to know what you were doing…” She said, stepping away “I’ll just go now-”

“Do you want to join me Flower?” He turned his head around to look at her again, the same kind smile on her face.

Flower, wordlessly nodded, walking next to the boy and sitting down. The concert was hot on her bare legs, but she tried to pay no mind to it. The red-haired boy handed her a purple piece of chalk before turning back to his drawing. The white-haired girl stared at the empty stop in front of her, not sure what to do.

“What should I draw?” She asked, looking over to Fukase, who had moved on to a different drawing.

“Anything you want!” He said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye “Have you done this before?” He asked.

“Uh, no… I haven’t” She looked down to the concrete. 

“It’s just like drawing on paper! Just try it” 

She put the chalk on the concrete, drawing a small circle, then drawing petals around that circle. She drew flowers next to each other in a row. she sat back, looking at her flowers with pride, smiling to herself. She looked over at Fukases drawing, she wasn’t sure what he was drawing but it looked like just a bunch of spirals.

Fukase looked away from his drawing and at Flower, she quickly looked away.

“Hey, nice flowers! Just like your name hahaha!” Fukase laughed “Have you really never played with sidewalk chalk? That's like a childhood staple!”

“No, I really hadn’t, She said, drawing random shapes on the ground “I’d rather not talk about my childhood,” She said, dismissing that conversation.

“Oh.” Fukase mumbled, looking around “Sorry Flower…”

“It’s fine” Flower drew a few more shapes, connecting a few shapes with lines, some straight and some bending around other shapes.

“Well, I’d prefer that also” The boy mumbled 

The two sat out there for what seemed like minutes but were actually hours, moving up the sidewalk to find more empty spaces, drawing patterns together, laughing, and talking about anything that came to mind. Flower Enjoyed the time they spent together

“Flower! Fukase! Where the hell are you guys!” A boy shouted out, Flower guessed that it was Len due to the person's voice.

“We should get going,” Fuakse said, quickly standing up, holding a hand out to her

Flower slowly took his hand, pulling herself up. Fukase led her back to the house.

“By the way, nice dress, you should wear them more,” The red-haired boy said, letting go of her hands and rushing to the front door.

Flower blushed, looking at her feet and walking up the front door. She didn't get to tell him what she wanted but it didn't matter, she'd tell him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - andyiscringe


End file.
